


Truly I Tried

by Whenwilltheyrealize



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Just something that was in my head, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenwilltheyrealize/pseuds/Whenwilltheyrealize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I thought of one day. I'm not good at summaries(or writing for that matter) so you'll have to read to see! :) It is kinda sad at the end though, so beware!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly I Tried

I saw him,  
Standing there, so beautiful  
so happy.  
I stared.  
Truly I tried  
To look away, but I couldn't.

I saw him again.  
He was smiling,  
Always happy,  
And I stared.  
Truly I tried  
To look away, but I couldn't.

I saw him today.  
He was buying something.  
I wonder what it was?  
I wondered, and stared.  
Truly I tried  
To look away, but I couldn't.

I didn't see him today.  
Where is he?  
I should have talked to him,  
But he was so bright.  
Truly I tried  
To see him again, but I couldn't.


End file.
